Hit
"You showing your cards tells me that you're young." - Hit in The 6th Universe's Mightiest Warrior! Engage Hit the Assassin! Hit (ヒット, Hitto), known as "Hit the Infallible" (百発百中のヒット, Hyappatsuhyakuchuu no Hitto) and as the "Legendary Assassin" (伝説の殺し屋, Densetsu no Koroshi-ya) is the legendary assassin of Universe 6. He is the strongest member of Team Universe 6. Appearance Hit is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, turtleneck, dark purple, blue, and grey coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor. Personality Hit is stoic and composed, constantly appearing emotionless and indifferent to most events. An expert in his craft, Hit shows great confidence and fortitude in any challenge presented before him. Hit also seems to be confident in his abilities. Showing a very no-nonsense attitude, he is straight to the point and speaks no more than necessary. To which, Hit will carry out his contracts, no matter whom his targets may be, nor can he be bribed or convinced to turn away from the assignment. More to his unwavering commitment and resolve, even when at a disadvantage, Hit refuses to back down from the challenge, choosing to face the opponent head-on, as noted by Cabba. The only instance in which Hit has ever shown fear of anything, is when Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6, was determined on destroying him, but even then he was not willing to go down without a fight. Stemming from his antisocial nature, he apparently is somewhat ignorant of certain forms of showing respect, as he was slightly surprised when Goku bows to him. At the same time, he is a very astute and intuitive individual, constantly perceiving the situation at hand, determining how best to handle it. While an assassin, Hit is shown to be very trustworthy and honorable, as he will reveal himself to the target, as he does not believe in striking from behind, and explaining why he is present. Against one he is not required to kill, he will show mercy, offering his opponents a chance to surrender, and uses no more strength than absolutely necessary. While solemn in attitude, Hit believes in being fair, showing his respect by action as he allowed Goku to stand up because the latter helped him improve his Time-Skip. He is also shown to be a team-player as during the Tournament of Power, he saved his teammate Caulifla from elimination. A warrior at heart, Hit is shown to enjoy a true challenge, smiling from facing Goku's own competitive nature and sportsmanship, developing respect to him as the first person to make him fight seriously. Even more, he showed said respect as he gave Goku his approval with a friendly fist bump. In the manga, after Tournament of Destroyers, he parted ways from Goku with a friendly handshake. Even on mission, should the opponent prove capable enough, his hardened demeanor will give way somewhat to all his martial artist spirit to revel in the competition. Also, while proud and confident in his raw might, he is a firm believer that the most important aspect in any fight is skill and tactics. Despite his profession, he does not approve of the idea of people being demeaned and treated as pawns. This is proven after Goku intentionally lost their fight to show the Gods of Destruction that they were in control of their own actions. Hit followed with Goku's method and let Team Universe 7 win by feigning defeat in the final match. Even more, he surprisingly attempts to avoid killing those he feels undeserving, as he offers Goku the option to vanish while he would report the target dead. After having clinically killed Goku for a few seconds, he was willing to part ways peacefully, as he technically completed his task, until Goku insisted they finish the fight. Hit is also shown very understanding, as after learning that Goku placed the contract on himself to face Hit at his best, the assassin smiled and acknowledged his further respect of the Saiyan, leaving with no regrets and patiently waiting for their next fight. Transformations Hit Pure Progress.png|Pure Progress Relationships Gallery Sakuya and Hit.png|"Sakuya Izayoi and Hit" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Assassins Category:Flyers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Elementals Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Matthew Mercer Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502